How He Lost The Girl
by littledhampir12
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have a past, but after Dimitri accepts an internship hundreds of miles away there love fades. Or so they think! When Dimitri appears in Roses life again he wont lose her without a fight, will she open her heart to him again or is she too scared to get hurt? RxR
1. Chapter 1

"Rose, look towards the camera will you!" The photographer demands. This was how i spent my Saturday afternoons, taking orders from him. Don't get me wrong i love my job, who wouldn't! I'm a model, my face has been on many magazine covers, but it just isn't enough. I have to work 2 jobs just to survive, i'm also a waitress in the local cafe, and having both jobs just about pays the bills.

I tilt my head so i'm looking directly into the camera "Good..." he says as he flashes his camera "Perfect." He purrs "My little beauty, your all done." I smile and pull my top up so it covers my shoulder. Adrian, the photographer, loves it when i show a little skin in his shoots. Don't get me wrong i dont go around flashing the camera, but he says it gives the audience a bit to fantasize about. I think it gives him more to fantasize about!

It's very clear that Adrian has a crush on me but anytime anyone brings it up he just waves it off an says he doesn't mix business with pleasure. Lissa says I'm crazy not to make the first move, I know Adrian is hot but he's nothing compared to my ex boyfriend.

"Im off Adrian. Will i see you at the Dragomir's party tonight?" He smirks

"Of course, Little Beauty. Wouldn't miss it for the world." I laugh and grab my coat.

The Dragomir's were my best friend's parents, every year they had this party. It would be held at the poshest hotel, hundreds of guests would attend, none of which i knew! I would stay in the same group as i did every year Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Andre. We usually stood on the sidelines and got drunk. And that was exactly what i wanted to do tonight.

I was a payslip away from losing my house, if i didn't come up with the money by next week my landlord said i needed to find somewhere else to live. The way things were going it didn't look like i was going to get enough, i had barely any shifts this week so it was up to Adrian to get my picture on one of the covers, hopefully that would pay enough.

After leaving the modelling studio i didn't bother going home, i went straight to Lissa's. She had picked out a dress for me and since i had just been on a shoot my hair and makeup was already done!

Lissa lived about 20 minutes away from me and almost next door to the hotel, she lived in the posh side of town, Lissa's parents were rich so she didn't have to worry about bills and stuff like i did. Although i know she would give it to me if i asked but i couldn't bring myself to ask her for money, i had always been independent, ever since my parents abandoned me at the foster house i had made a promise to myself that i would always look after myself no matter what.

I knocked on her door and she opened it immediately "Rose, your late! We have 15 minutes to get ready." I laughed

"Lissa, your ready. We just need to put my dress on. We will have plenty of time." she nodded

"Your right." She let out a girly squeal which caught me off guard "Come on, i have the perfect dress for you." I smiled and followed Lissa as she led me to her room by my hand. "Your gonna love it! It screams 'Rose'" She laughed.

Lissa opened her closet door and pulled out the most amazing dress known to man. "What do you think?" she asked. My eyes were wide staring at the blood red dress in her arms, just by looking at it i could tell it would cling to my curves like second skin. Lissa handed me the dress and demanded i put it on.

She clapped her hands and jumped up and down "It looks amazing! Your gonna make him weak at his knees!" I laughed before questioning her

"Make who weak at his knees?" She giggled

"Adrian! Obviously, who else?" I shook my head and smoothed out the dress

"What are you planning?" She smirked evilly

"Just you wait and see!"

I rolls my eyes "i hate it when you do this!" It was obvious she was planning to set me and Adrian up. Ever since she first saw him she said he was perfect for me, I couldn't agree less. Yeah, he was hot but he was also arrogant, mostly always intoxicated and such a flirt. Every other model that would walk through the door he would flirt with. Seeing that didn't make me feel special, being with Adrian was like playing a game.

I knew his type, get you into bed and leave! So that was why I never listened to Lissa when she said we were 'perfect together' because honestly Adrian was perfect wig anything that walked and had a vagina!


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit." I breathed "Are you sure this is the place?" I had no idea why i was asking, I already knew the answer- it was beautiful and expensive looking, there was no way it wasn't!

"Amazing, isn't it?" Lissa walked over to the gorgeous water fountain in the middle of the driveway "This is my favourite." I walked next to her and smiled

"Yeah, got any change?" I said indicating to the coins that had been threw in the bottom. Both Lissa and I closed our eyes as we threw the money into the fountain.

"What was your wish?" She asked.

I grinned "Cant say, wont come true." She shook her head

"You seriously believe in this stuff?" I shrugged my shoulders. I honestly didn't know if I believed in wished or fate it was nice knowing that something was out there that was out of my control, it was mysterious. "Come on, lets go find the others."

Lissa led me into the spectacular building, everything was sparkling as if i was surrounded by diamonds.

"Wow." I breathed "They out do themselves every year, dont they?" Lissa shrugged

"Only the best for my parents." She said the words as if they were poisoned. Lissa had a perfect life, but that came with a price, her parents were all about the money and hardly paid attention to their children. All through Lissa's childhood she would do everything in her power to try and get her parents to notice her, but nothing ever worked. At age 17 she finally gave up and just began to despise them.

Andre, her older brother, wasn't like her. He still thrived to be the best in his parents eyes, meaning he was constantly disappointed. It angered me how much Lissas parents ignored them, it wasn't fare for them to feel abandoned.

I mentally scoffed at my statement, I had felt abandoned my whole life since my parents left me. But sometimes I did wonder what was worse; parents that ignored you and made you want to get there attention - or parents that abandoned you. I decided that I had it worse, at least Lissa knew her parents, sort of.

We walked into the big ballroom and we spotted the rest of the group almost immediately, i watched as Adrian's face lit up as he looked me up and down, the dress had truly done wonders.

"Little Beauty," he said "You look ravishing." I smiled

"Don't look to bad yourself." He grinned.

We all walked over to a waiter handing out champagne and grabbed one each.

"Lissa." Shouted her brother Andre. "Lissa come and meet an old friend, bring Rose as well i'm sure she'd love to see him." He laughed. Andre walked up to us alone and guided us to the back of the ballroom, his friends were all sat around a table. I recognized most of them except one who sat in the shadows, As soon as i saw him i had a sinking feeling in my gut, i hadn't even seen his face.

"Rose, you remember Dimitri." My heart almost stopped. Here sat in front of me sat the man i fell in love with 3 years ago, he was the man sat in the shadows.

"Yes." i breathed.

Thinking about Dimitri makes my heart ache, even now. Dimitri left me 3 years ago, but i left him 2 years ago. Dimitri was a very ambitious man and when the opportunity came along for him to get a 3 year internship in L.A, he was on the first plane out there. I told him that i supported him and that i wanted him to be happy but to be honest i was scared. Dimitri was sexy, like drop your panties on the spot sexy, he could have any women he wanted, and him being so far away he could have replaced me without me even knowing. So i broke things off before he could. And the worst part about it was i sent it by text, a simple 'its over' and then changed my number and smashed my phone. I regretted it immediately after but it was too late, i didn't have the guts to tell him i was sorry.

I was a stubborn bitch and it sometimes bit me in the arse, like that time.

Dimitri had been my first love, it was unreal how much i loved him, how much he loved me. But i threw it away because i was insecure. It took me a year of being paranoid and crying myself to sleep to brake it off, and for the remainder of the time he was away to realize how lucky i was to have him, and now it was too late.

I also knew Dimitri had been back for a month, i hadn't seen or spoke to him since i sent the text and i didn't plan on it before today. He had came back a complete different person, apparently he had done his internship so well that within the first year he had been employed and had quickly climbed to the top of his ranks, he was a multimillionaire now.

As i stared at him i realized that i needed to leave, being around him again would only make me want him again. I couldn't fall for him again, he had left me all those years ago and i didn't want to get hurt again

"I have to go get some air." I whispered before leaving.

I walked straight out to the water fountain, i sat down on the wall around it and ran my hand through the water. Not only did i have to worry about getting enough money to pay the bills, my mind would now be with a certain Russian.


	3. Chapter 3

**A guest that reviewed one of my chapters have bought to my attention that the start of the story resembles that of another story. Reading through my story and the story they told me it resembled I realise they are quite similar. Yes, I have read the story a long time ago, but NO, I didn't realise I was copying it. It was merely a mistake and I didn't realise the ideas I was getting was those I had read elsewhere. I apologise to the guest but I didn't realise I had done it. Just to let that person know my story was going to end differently and I wasn't going to have Rose move in with Dimitri, nothing else in the story will be similar to that other book. So if you would be kind enough not to talk trash about a story I spent most of the night and early morning writing, calling it a cheap replica and calling me pathetic. I would really appreciate that! I was quite annoyed that you did this to me on my own story instead of PMing me as I would of changed it straight away because I know how wrong it is to copy and steal other people's ideas. I have changed my next chapter slightly but due to me already planning out the story I have kept the chapter mostly the same as if I changed it, it would mess up the story. To the guest if you feel that you don't want to read my story because it bothers you so much, I feeling do not care. I don't care if you call me rude because quite frankly, you were rude first to me.**

 **Rant over! Sorry to everyone else and I truly to apologise if you feel I have copied aswell, it has been ages since I read the story and I didn't realise I was copying it until now. Also, sorry for wasting your time and writing this but I felt I needed to say it! Enjoy the rest of the story which will be completely different from the one the guest mentioned.**

I dont know how long i sat outside for before someone came out to me but i certainly wished it was longer, nothing could prepare me for the upcoming conversation with Dimitri. It wasn't that i didn't want to speak to him, because believe me i did. I didn't want to get attached to him again, i didn't want to fall for him again. But i knew speaking to him was inevitable, its not like i could be rude to him.

"Rose?" He breathed. He almost sounded as shocked as i was when i saw him. But i doubt that was true, Andre had probably warned him that i would be at the party, i didn't get a warning. I was just confronted by the man i loved, and possibly still love, without any warning. Life sucks.

I realized that i needed to put my big girl pants on and toughen up, i couldn't let Dimitri see me weak.

"The one and only!" I said. I tried my best to smile but it turned into a grimace, after a but i just give up. So much for trying to be brave! "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He sat down next to me and i moved away slightly, i didn't want to touch him. I din't want to feel the electricity that would shoot through my body. "Andre invited me." I nodded. An awkward silence fell upon us and before i could gain the confidence to speak, he beat me to it. "Rose, why did you send me that text?" I looked into his eyes. Hurt and betrayal stared back at me.

"I honestly dont no, Dimitri." I adverted my gaze before he could see the hurt in my eyes. Talking to him was the equivalent of having knifes shoved through my heart. "What do you want? Why did you come out?" I asked.

"To talk." He said simply. "I want to know why you ended it, you at least owe me an explanation." I shook my head and stood up. Anger bubbled in my body, how dare he, he was the one who left me for an internship!

"You left me, Dimitri. And i dont owe you anything." I went to walk away but he caught my wrist and pulled me back, flush against his body. Being that close to him made my cheeks go red and a light sweat to break out on my body. The electricity i was on about earlier pulsed through my body causing my knees to go weak.

"I wasn't the one to send the _text_ , Roza." His voice held venom as he said text, as though it was a dirty word. I tried to scramble away from him but his hold only got tighter.

"Don't call me that." I said fiercely.

"Why? You used to love it." I needed to get away from him, i could feel his warm breathe on me we were that close.

"Just stop, please." I begged "I need to leave. Let me go." I was appalled at how weak my voice sounded. Tears sprung to my eyes as i thought back to all the times he had called me Roza, usually when he was feeling sensitive.

 _ **Flashback: April 14th, 2012**_

 _Dimitri lay with his chest bare on his bed, last night had been the first time i had stayed over in his apartment, and i honestly had the best time ever. He had cooked me dinner, we watched a movie. And then when we went into the bedroom he showed me things i never thought i would feel. I could actually say i loved this man and i imagined spending the rest of my life with him._

 _My thoughts were snapped away as i heard him begin to stir, he looked so peaceful when he slept, like all his problems were gone._

 _"Rose?" He asked before opening his eyes. I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips "Your here." He said._

 _I chuckled softly "Of course, comrade. Did you think i would leave?" He shook his head and pulled me closer to him_

 _"I hoped not." I lay my head on his warm chest. I could feel him sit up slightly before chuckling and lying down "Its half 5 in the morning, why are we awake?" He asked "Go back to sleep."_

 _I closed my eyes and let sleep take me away but just before i was fully unconscious i heard Dimitri say the words that made my heart swell "I love you, Roza"_

 _I didn't have to question why he called me Roza, i knew it was my name. If i had been awake i would have said it back to him, but it nice hearing the words even if he thought i was asleep._

"I just want an explanation." I shook my head. Snapping out of the memory that sometimes makes me cry. That had been the first time me and Dimitri had had sex, it had been my happiest memory of the two of us.

"I dont want to talk." He let me go and stepped back.

"Just answer this... Do you still love me?" Lie or not to lie, that was the question. Tell him my true feelings or deny them.

"Yes, I still love you." He nodded his head

"Okay." I laughed humorlessly

"Okay? That's your genius response?" I shook my head.

"What did you want me to say?" He questioned "That i still love you too, that every night since you sent that text I've thought about you?" He moved closer to me and put his hand on my cheek. My brain was screaming for me to move out of his reach but i just couldn't bring my self to do it. My tears returned and i fought hard with them before i lost and they streamed down my face. I hated that he was seeing me cry.

"You have no idea why i sent that text." I said before ripping myself from his reach.

"Then explain..." i dipped my head and looked down at the floor

"Because i was scared." I said "Scared you would replace me, find someone better." He shook his head and reached out to wipe my tears away

"I could never replace you, Roza."

"You left me." I shouted.

"I left so we could have a better life when i came back. All the money i have was meant for you, so we could be happy."

"I was happy before you left, i didn't need money i just needed you." His face softened and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I tried my best to get him off but after a bit i stopped, to be honest it was nice to be in his embrace again.

"Im sorry Rose."

I pushed on his chest gently and he let me out of his hold, it was awkward again so i cleared my throat and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I should...err...go back inside." He nodded

"Okay, i'll see you in there then." I took off before i did something i would regret, like kiss him.

I found Lissa and she handed me a drink

"You look like you need it." I nodded my head and drank it all.

"Lets get this party started." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

I had gotten drunker than i thought i would. The only memory i had of the night, other than the talk with Dimitri, was dancing on a table with Lissa. It was no surprise that Lissa's parents asked Christian and Adrian to 'escort' us back home. To be honest i was a bit embarrassed that i had gotten completely wasted at that party, for heavens sake Dimitri was there. He was probably giving me bad looks all night because he was disgraced by the way i carried myself. To hell with that, why did i care what he thinks?

 _Because you still love him_ the annoying voice in my head said. I knew it was true, i had told him that last night. Honestly i wish i hadn't. I should have just said that i had moved on, maybe it would have made me feel better. I doubt it. I would of just been lying to myself and him, i knew that i would never get over Dimitri. Our relationship meant to much to me.

 _ **Flashback: March 22nd, 2012**_

 _"Dimitri" I screamed, his hands were pressed to my waist, tickling me. Hell, i was a 17 year old getting tickled, i thought that was supposed to stop when you reached your adult years! "Dimitri, stop!" I screamed._ _I felt like my ribs were going to explode_

 _"Say it and i'll stop!" I shook my head and fist pumped the air with whatever energy i had left_

 _"Never!" I shouted. He shook his head and chuckled, the tickling increased getting worse and worse by the second._

 _"Fine." I whispered loudly, i couldn't speak properly i was that breathless. His hands left my sides and he looked at me, waiting for me to say it._ _Before he could say anything else, i pushed myself away from him and stood up quickly, i grinned at him before sprinting off in the opposite direction_

 _"Rose!" He shouted "You cant hide, your going to have to say it soon."_ _I was hid behind the door in the kitchen, it might sound like a bad hiding place, but in Dimitri's apartment the kitchen door was always open so it blocked me from his vision. I tried to stifle the giggles that were coming out my mouth by putting my hand over my face. He must have heard me because the door swung open and i was face to face with him._

 _"Found you." He smirked._ _Before he could tickle me again i threw my hands in the air to show i surrendered._

 _"Fine. Fine! I mean it this time, just please dont tickle me." He chuckled and bought my body closer to his_

 _"Say it!" He demanded. I looked into his eyes lovingly_

 _"Yes, i will be your girlfriend." He kissed me sweetly on the lips. It was just a game and i knew he knew that i would eventually say yes. We have technically been dating for 3 months now and he hd only just asked me to be his 'official' girlfriend now._

Enough about Dimitri, i just wanted to forget about him and go on like i did before i saw him again at the party. Even if that did mean worrying about bills and rent.

Me and Lissa were snuggled in her bed together, meaning that Christian was sleeping on the couch. I felt bad and although we dont normally get on it was nice of him to let me stay in with Lissa, he could of just put me on the couch.

I was currently nursing a headache with the water and painkillers that Christian had bought in for me and Lissa, who was sleeping. I desperately wanted to wake Lissa up because i was bored but when i reached out to do it i saw her sleeping and to be honest i thought she looked peaceful. Considering how much of a headache i had now i didnt want to wake her up in case she had one aswell. She might be able to sleep this one off.

I would of been sleeping to if it wasn't for a certain Russian that wouldn't get off my brain, i couldn't get the conversation of out my head - Did he still love me?

Of course now! It had been ages since me and Dimitri had split up and even longer since we had been face to face, he had probably moved on. Although i didn't see a wedding ring on his finger, not that i had been looking. But surely it would of stood out.

I tried to put a stop to my mental babbling, i needed to just forget about him it wasn't like i was going to see him again, i hope. Considering he was now Andre's friend meant it was very likely that we would see each other. I hated that he had this effect on me, why couldn't he just be a normal guy who i would get over? Why couldn't i just forget about him.

I slapped my hand on my face, i seriously needed to stop, i was going to send myself insane if i didn't stop. I decided that i would go back home, i had drove my car to Lissa's before the party so it wasn't like i had to wake anybody up.

Looking at my phone i saw that it was almost 11 o'clock in the morning, i pressed a kiss to Lissa's cheek before leaving. Surprisingly, it was quiet on the roads and i reached my house in record time. As i pulled into the driveway i saw something lying on my porch. Cautiously i got out of my car and walked over to the mystery object and sighed in relief, it was an empty plastic coffee cup.

I picked it up and read the writing on the side _'Meet me for coffee at our shop at 12?'_ I didn't need to be told who it was from, i knew by the handwriting; Dimitri. His handwriting was so unique, for a man it was quite tidy but it also looked quite old fashioned, i sighed. Do i go or do i not? If i went i would only be lining myself up for more heartbreak, if i got close to him again what's to stop him from going away? No, i couldn't do it.

But there was no number or anything to contact him by, he would be sat in the coffee shop all alone, i didn't want to stand him up. I had already dumped the guy by text, i didn't want to stand him up as well.

I decided that i would only go to tell him that i wasn't going to sit with him and drink coffee, i wasn't a bad person! Oh who was i kidding, i wanted to have coffee with him, that was why i was going. How did this man make me feel so whole when we were together but so lost when we were apart?

 **I quite enjoyed writing this chapter and it was quite longer than the last! Promise it will get more interesting and the chapters will get longer. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
